Moose Madness
by sourpunch45
Summary: Sadie, Ben, Margaret, Mallory, Arden, Chris, Hal, Rain, and Owen are going on a scientific class trip. But it won't really be that scientific, it might just end in drama!
1. Chapter 1

Moose Madness

Sadie lay on her bed talking on the phone to Margaret.

"Sadie its not going to be good having both Chris and Ben on the trip", Margaret warned.

"But I want Ben on the trip and Chris is hosting it", Sadie said.

"Well your going to have to try to keep Ben away from Chris because you know how Ben is around Chris", Margaret brought Sadie into reality.

"I know but I have to go pack so see you at school around five", Sadie said sighing.

"Bye", Margaret said hanging up.

Sadie hung up the phone. This trip was going to be interesting. Sadie, Margaret, Rain, Ben, Hal, Owen, Arden, Mallory, and Chris were all spending their Spring break in the mountains observing moose. Sadie knew that this trip was going to be, um, well interesting. Margaret, Rain, and Ben were coming because Sadie couldn't picture Spring break without them. Hal wanted to bug Sadie and see her in the uncomfortable Ben, Chris and Owen situation. Chris was coming because he was hosting it, and Ms. Mann was chaperoning. Owen wanted to come because of Sadie. Arden was coming because she had heard that the cabins were co-ed and that Ben was coming. Sadie looked at the clock and noticed that it was 4:30 and she had to be at school by 5:00. She got up from her bed and grabbed her backpack. She ran downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table across from her dad.

"Dad can you take me and Hal to Bennet now?", Sadie asked.

"Yes, get Hal and get in the car I'll be out in a few minutes", Sadie's dad answered.

"Hal time to go", Sadie called up the stairs to her brother.

"I'll be down in a sec", Hal called back.

Hal ran down the stairs with thee bags.

"Hal why do you need so many bags we're only going to be gone for a week", Sadie asked.

"One bag is full of clothes, one bag is full of snacks, and one bag is full of stuff to embarrass you with", Hal answered.

"Oh whatever", Sadie said rolling her eyes.

Hal and Sadie walked out the door and got into the car. They sat there for a few minutes waiting for their dad when at last he came out with the dorkiest sweaters known to man.

"What's with the sweaters dad", Hal asked.

"They're for you and Sadie to wear on your trip", Walter held out the sweaters which just happened to have pictures of moose and said 'Moose Madness'.

"Thanks dad", Sadie said hesitantly.

Walter held out the sweaters and, embarrassed Hal and Sadie slipped them on.

"They look great on you!", Walter said excitedly.

Walter got into the driver's seat and put the car into drive. It took them about five minutes to get to Bennet high. They got there at 4:55. Sadie and Hal grabbed their bags and stepped out of the car. Sadie walked over to where Ben was standing. And Hal came with her.

"Hey Sadie", Ben greeted.

"Hey Ben", Sadie responded.

"Ok guys I would love to watch you look into eachothers eyes and everything but its making me sick", Hal said rudely.

"Guys what's up with your sweaters?", Ben asked.

"Our dad had them made for us", Sadie blushed.

"Why oh why", Hal joked.

Hal and Sadie slipped off the sweaters and stuck them into their bags. Just as Margaret, Rain, Arden, Chris and Owen arrived, Ms. Mann walked up to them with two lists.

"First I will assign bus seats", Ms. Mann said.

"In the first row are Hal and Arden, in the second row are Chris and Owen, in the third row are Margaret and Rain, and in the last row are Ben and Sadie, Mallory you will sit up front with me", Ms. Mann assigned.

Arden sighed and Ben and Sadie smiled at eachother.

"Much to my disagreement the cabins are co-ed, so in cabin A are Ben, Sadie, Chris and Margaret. In cabin B I have Hal, Arden, Owen, Mallory, and Chris. There is a dining hall and I will be cooking all of the meals", Ms. Mann said.

Everyone walked up into the bus and sat in their assigned seats. This was going to be one interesting trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Note: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I know that I put Chris in both cabins and I didn't put Rain in any cabin so the final order is going to be Ben, Sadie, Chris and Margaret in cabin A. Hal, Owen, Mallory, Arden, and Rain are going to be in cabin B. This chapter is going to mostly be the bus ride. Also I didn't mention it but the trip is going to be in Ontario.

Disclaimer: I own Naturally Sadie. Yea in my dreams.

"So what do you want to do first when we get to the cabins?". Rain asked.

"Well there is supposed to be a main hall cabin thing and there is going to be a TV and pool table and a snack bar, so we could hang out there", Margaret answered.

"Red, I challenge you to a game of pool when we get there", Ben smiled.

"Ooh yea its on", Sadie replied.

Arden suddenly appeared and sat down beside Ben.

"What's on?" Arden asked Sadie.

"Sadie and Ben are going to be having a blast playing pool when we get to Ontario", Rain answered trying to get Arden to go away.

Meanwhile, Owen and Chris were looking jealously at Ben and Sadie. Owen was wondering how Ben could just swoop in and get Sadie to totally fall for him. He had been the new kid just a year ago and Owen and Sadie had basically been going out. Chris just felt pathetic.

Replying smoothly Arden ruffled Ben's hair.

"Save a game for me, won't you Benjamin",? Arden asked.

"I'll save a game for you", Rain tried to look hot while stretching out his arms.

"Yea well you should have fun having both Ben and Chris in you cabin", Arden picked on Sadie.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem since I'll be there to keep things running smoothly", Margaret challenged Arden to say more.

Ben just sat there. He still had hostile feelings for Chris. But he knew that if this relationship with Sadie was going to work that he was going to have to bite his tongue and leave Chris alone. Hopefully they would be able to stay out of eachother's way.

"Ms. Alcott is there a reason that your out of your seat assigned seat?", Ms. Mann asked.

"I was just going to the bathroom", Arden answered walking to the back of the bus to go to the bathroom.

Sadie looked over at Ben. It looked like what Arden had said had taken some effect on him. To comfort him she reached out and took his hand in hers. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He squeezed her hand. Margaret and Rain turned so that they faced forward to allow them privacy. Arden seeing this on her way back from the bathroom pretended to trip and land in Ben's lap.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry", Arden tried to play it off as a accident.

"Ms. Alcott get off of Mr. Harrison and go back to your seat", Ms. Mann shouted angrily.

Arden got off of Ben and slunk back to her seat. She sat down and Hal faced her.

"So your into Ben aren't you?", Hal asked.

"Well I have to have the hottest guy in school and yep that's Ben", Arden answered. "I also like him he's nice, and deep, and he's just Ben".

"Woah I didn't need to know that but hey I had no idea that Ms. Ice Queen could express emotion", Hal said sarcastically.

"I'm deeper than you would think and I'm not that bad once you get to know me better", Arden smiled.

"Maybe you should act like your acting now more often", Hal smiled back.

"Maybe I should", Arden considered.

"Well since you don't have any friends on this trip why don't we stick together?", Ha asked.

"Yea I guess we can stick together", Arden answered.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Chris and Owen looked at eachother they hadn't talked this whole time. They did have a reason to have some rivalry since they both liked Sadie. Owen decided to try to put this aside.

"So are you looking forward to this trip?", Owen asked.

"Kind of I'm really interested in moose but its going to be kind of awkward sharing a cabin with Ben and Sadie", Chris answered.

"Yea your cabin is going to have some rivalry but if you don't make a move on Sadie you should be alright", Owen offered some friendly advice.

"I know but wait why are we stopping we're not there we're at a gas station", Chris said as the bus stopped

Ms. Mann walked to the microphone at the front of the bus.

"Everyone stay calm we have has some unexpected complications and we need to stop to fix them, while we are here feel free to stretch and buy a snack", Ms. Mann announced.

Arden and Hal stepped off first, then Owen and Chris, then Margaret and Rain then Ben and Sadie. Mallory and Ms.Mann were already outside. Everyone ran to the back of the bus where a giant cloud of gas had been emitted from the exhaust pipe. Sadie who was the closest started coughing. Ben grabbed her hand and they ran into the gas station. Sadie was still coughing so Ben bought her a water and helped her take a sip. He sat her down on a bench that was at the back of the gas station.

"Are you ok?". Ben asked after Sadie had stopped coughing.

"I'm ok thanks for the water and for helping me", Sadie answered.

Ms. Mann walked in and hurried over to them.

"Are you ok Sadie?", she asked.

"I'm fine now that Ben helped me", Sadie answered.

Ms. Mann marched outside again to drag the rest of the kids inside.

"I have to admit you had me pretty worried Red", Ben said as he sighed in relief.

"Well I wouldn't have been ok if you hadn't helped me", Sadie laughed.

The door jangled and Ms. Mann and the rest of the kids walked inside and sat on the benchs that were beside the one that Ben and Sadie were sitting on. They all sat silently waiting for the bus to be fixed.

A/N Note: This was basically a filler chapter. It was really hard to write though it took me 2 hours. And my time dividers are going to be NS's and NS stands for Naturally Sadie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm only writing this at this time because my school had a late start!

After everyone had completely calmed down Ms. Mann started talking.

"Everyone it looks like it should be about a hour before the mechanic can fix the bus", Ms. Mann announced.

Ben and Sadie went to the last shelf where they sold the drinks and they each took out a Pepsi. They went to the snack shelf and Ben picked up a package of Red Vines. Sadie picked up a pack of Airheads. Ben went up to the cash register and paid for his snack. Before Sadie paid she picked up a pack of Trident gum. Margaret, Rain, Arden, Hal, Owen, Chris, and Mallory had already gotten their snacks. Margaret had gotten a 3 Musketeers bar and a Sobe Energy drink. Rain had gotten 2 Snickers bars and a liter of Mountain Dew. Arden had gotten a pack of M&M's and a Diet Pepsi Wild Cherry. Hal had gotten 2 Reese's peanut butter cups and a Vault. Owen hadn't wanted anything because he wasn't hungry. Chris had gotten a pack of gummy worms and a Pepsi. Mallory had gotten 2 Reese's peanut butter cups just like Hal. Each of the benches were two seaters. Ben and Sadie were sitting on one, Arden and Hal were on another, Margaret and Rain were sitting on the middle one, and Chris was sitting next to Mallory. Owen was sitting on a single chair and Ms. Mann was outside.

"Do you know why Arden and Hal are so close?", Mallory asked Chris in a worried tone.

"No I don't but do you know why Ben and Sadie are like inseparable is there a certain reason that I don't know about?", Chris asked.

"We both seem to have major crushes on the Hawthornes so… are you thinking what I'm thinking?", Mallory felt brilliant.

"That moose are very interesting?", Chris said excitedly.

"No, we could band together and develop a plan that will separate Ben and Sadie forever and Hal and Arden apart cause come on we are clearly meant to be with them", Mallory schemed.

"But why would you want to help me get Sadie?", Chris asked.

"Because then you could help me get Hal, get it?", Mallory answered.

"Yea I get it and I'm so desperate right now that I think I'll go along with whatever plan you come up with", Chris agreed.

"I'll just have to put some thought into it", Mallory wanted to find the perfect plan even though she was already chock full of them.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Red do you want to share a bunk with me at the cabin?", Ben asked Sadie.

"Yea sure but I get to have top", Sadie smiled.

"No chance", Ben laughed.

"Oh come on why do you get to have the top bunk?", Sadie asked.

"Because I don't want you to get eaten by top bunk monsters who eat pretty red heads", Ben joked.

"How about I get 4 nights on the top bunk and you get 3? And I'll even have you to protect me from the top bunk monsters", Sadie said.

"Ok but only because you are Red,", Ben smiled.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"So, Arden I'm going to be doing some hilarious pranks on Sadie while we are on the trip", Hal started.

"Go on", Arden said interested.

"And I was wondering if you would like to help me, I mean their not dangerous just super funny", Hal finished.

"That's not usually my thing but sure I might help you", Arden responded.

"I think we could make a really good team", Hal said.

"Yea we could", Arden answered.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"So I'm just wondering are you worried that you won't be able to keep peace between Chris and Ben?", Rain asked Margaret.

"A little I mean Chris is clearly in love with Sadie and it's not gonna be good if Ben finds out because Ben already has enough hostility towards Chris as it is", Margaret answered.

"Well I'll help you when I can", Rain offered.

"Thank you but we both know it will most likely result in disaster and that that disaster will probably have to do with either Ben and Chris getting in a fight, or Ben and Sadie breaking up", Margaret sighed. "But on the bright side we get to have fun".

Ms. Mann suddenly came back into the gas station.

"Students thank you for waiting so patiently the mechanic has fixed the bus so we are going to continue on our trip, you may take your snacks on the bus, so please mosey on out to the bus", Ms. Mann announced.

Everyone took their snack and walked outside. It was beginning to get dark because it was 7:30. They wouldn't get there for another hour. Ben was walking beside Sadie so he didn't miss the longing looks that Chris kept shooting Sadie. Ben was really concerned that them all sharing the same cabin was going to be awkward. But he was determined to have a fun time. So he was just going to make himself get along with Chris. For the sake of the trip and Sadie's relationship with him. Ben was going to make this trip fun. He smiled he was going camping with Sadie! He took her hand in his and they stepped onto the bus. Once everyone was sitting in their original seat, the bus began driving. This trip was going to be fantastic!

Author's Note: Hope everyone liked the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 8:30 the school bus drove into the lot of the campsite. Sadie was asleep on Ben's shoulder and Ben was asleep with his head leaning on the window of the bus. Margaret and Rain were sleeping on eachother's shoulders, Arden was sleeping with her head leaned back and Hal was looking out the window, Owen and Chris were just sitting there completely awake when in reality they were looking jealously at Ben and Sadie but hey what else is new. Mallory was packing up the stuff that she had been working on. Ms. Mann got on the bus intercom.

"Students, students wake up, yes there is a lake and yes you will be able to swim in it. But first you need to wake up and then go to your cabins and sleep so that you can wake up bright and early tomorrow chop chop", Ms. Mann announced.

Ben woke up and noticed Sadie sleeping on his shoulder, he smiled.

"Red, Red wake up", Ben said shaking Sadie's shoulder.

"Ben but I'm so tired", Sadie sat up.

"You just have to get in your bunk and then you can go back to bed", Ben said.

"Yea but I get the top bunk tonight", Sadie said drowsily.

"Fine fine", Ben answered.

Everyone filed out of their rows and grabbed their bags from the storage area.

"Cabin A is the one over to the left of the middle cabin, that's the dining hall, and cabin B is over to the right of it, the smaller one to the right of cabin B is for me and the bus driver, the lake is at the back of the cabins and there is a small town somewhere around here", Ms. Mann told everybody.

Margaret, Ben, Sadie and Chris all walked to cabin A. Rain, Hal, Owen, Mallory, and Arden all walked up to the stoop of cabin B. When Margaret walked into the cabin she immediately dropped her bag, took her pajamas and a towel out of her bag, and went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Chris dropped his bag by the bunk by the door and kicking off his shoes, crawled into the bottom bed. Ben and Sadie walked over to the bunk by the window, dropped their bags side by side and Ben proceeded to take off his jacket and shoes and sit on his bed, Sadie took off her jacket and shoes and crawled into Ben's bed beside him. Ben smiled at Sadie's bold action and Sadie smiled back. They completely forgot that Chris was there. But he was already asleep.

"I guess I'm going to have to protect you from the pretty red head monsters huh?", Ben joked.

"Yea I guess you will but you can manage can't you", Sadie smiled.

"For you? Yea I'm positive", Ben smiled back.

Suddenly Ben leaned forward about to kiss Sadie. Sadie also leaned in forward. Ben suddenly laced his fingers through hers and put his arm around her waist. Sadie put her arm around his neck. When their lips were just millimeters apart Margaret stepped out of the bathroom, she tried to go back in to allow them privacy but she accidentally dropped the shoes that she was holding. Ben and Sadie broke apart and looked at her. Sadie blushed and Ben laughed.

"Well I'm off to bed but it looks like Chris is already asleep", Margaret said quikly. She climbed up the ladder to get to the top bunk and crawled into bed.

Sadie crawled off of Ben's bed and got her pajamas out of her bag and her toothbrush and toothpaste. She went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth and then stepped out of the bathroom. She stuck her toothpaste and toothbrush in her bag and since everyone was asleep turned off the light. She crawled into bed, crawled under the covers and went to sleep tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

Author's Note: Sorry that it is kind of short but the next chapter is going to be when everything starts! To clear up any confusion that you might have, this story takes place after Sliding Closet Doors, Sadie chose the blue shirt but she and Ben didn't kiss they are just a couple. So they haven't kissed yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I know I haven't updated for awhile I have been really busy but I'll update more I promise!

In Cabin A

"Wake up wake up everyone rise and shine", Ms. Mann said through a mega phone.

Ben startled by the mega phone fell out of his bed. Sadie hopped out of bed and got her bag and brought it into the bathroom. Margaret groaned picked up her pillow putting it over her ears and went back to sleep. Chris was already up and reading a nature magazine.

"Ms. Leveque I know that you care very much about your appearance and would recommend that you take a shower before you go to the dining hall for breakfast.", Ms. Mann announced.

"Fine", Margaret sat up and began to pick out the clothes that she was going to wear. She ended up picking a cute blue top and a pair of fitted jeans.

Ben got up from the floor and sat on his bed still waking up. Sadie suddenly emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Margaret then went to take her shower. Sadie walked over to Ben and smiled at him.

"Our first day here, I'm so excited", Sadie said excitedly.

"Yea this is going to be so fun", Ben smiled.

Deciding to try to make nice, Chris started talking.

"I heard that we get to swim in the lake today and that we are going to have a campfire tonight", Chris said.

"Sounds fun", Margaret said emerging from the bathroom.

Chris was already ready to go, so he left to go talk to Mallory. The group just had to wait for Ben. Ms. Mann had already left to go wake up Cabin B. Ben went to the bathroom and came out five minutes later.

"Lets go" Ben said and they all walked out the door.

In Cabin B

"Get up everyone, and where is Mr. Papadokis?", Ms. Mann asked.

"He already left to go meet Sadie, Ben and Margaret", Owen answered.

Mallory was already up and formulating a plan to get Hal. Arden was dressed and ready sitting in her bunk reading a fashion magazine. Everyone was ready except for Hal he was still pretending to sleep because he had set a trap for Ms. Mann so that when she came over to his bunk she would get covered in chocolate syrup. Arden had actually helped him set this trap, which to everyone who knew about the trap was surprising.

"Mr. Hawthorne you need to wake up", Ms. Mann said walking towards him.

Arden smiled, this was going to be so fun! Believe it or not she was beginning to like Hal.

Ms. Mann walked over to Hal's bed not noticing the trip wire that was an inch from his bed. She stepped right through it and suddenly a bucket of chocolate syrup fell down on her from the raptors. Everyone started cracking up but Ms. Mann was furious.

"Mr. Hawthorne, you will not be getting any s'mores at tonight's campfire as punishment", Ms. Mann said as she walked out of the cabin to take a shower and change her clothes. Hal got up and was instantly ready to go. He went over to Arden's bunk and smiled.

"That totally rocked but to bad I can't have any s'mores maybe I can sneak some", Hal said.

"If you can't I'll smuggle you some", Arden smiled back.

Mallory was furious. Why does Arden get to hang out with Hal?, she asked herself.

Everyone started filing out of the cabin and going to the dining hall.

A/N: I know Arden I sort of acting out of character but for everything to work out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all your reviews! Ginger I don't think you were being pushy your review inspired me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I realize that my last chapter was not all that great but it will get better.

In the dining hall

Sadie, Ben, Margaret and Rain all walked into the lunch line once everyone was in the dining hall. Mallory and Chris got in line behind them, then Hal and Arden and finally Owen. Ms. Mann was serving breakfast. Ben selected a bagel and apple juice for breakfast. Sadie got a muffin and orange juice, Margaret got the same. Rain got frosted flakes and grape juice. Mallory and Chris got oatmeal and apple juice. Hal, Arden, and Owen all got fruit loops and grape juice. Ms. Mann sat at the end of the first table and Owen sat across from her. Rain, Margaret, Ben, and Sadie sat at the second table. Hal and Arden plopped down beside them. Mallory and Chris sat at the third table.

"So Chris I have kind of formulated a plan for you to get Sadie", Mallory said.

"Ok thanks lets hear it", Chris answered.

"Ok we are going to have to perfect this a little more but I was thinking that you could kiss Sadie while Ben is gone but make sure that he walks in on you", Mallory evilly said.

"That's really mean but yea it could work lets perfect it, but do you have any ideas for getting Hal?", Chris asked.

"Not really but first we can get Sadie for you", Mallory responded.

With Sadie and Ben

"So last night Ben and Sadie almost kissed again", Margaret said trying to bug them.

"Oh really for the twelfth time?", Rain asked.

"Guys shut up", Ben said.

"So the super couple haven't kissed yet", Arden teased.

"What is taking so long", Hal asked.

"I know the answer to that someone always interrupts them or something happens that stops them", Rain answered.

"You know what? I'm going to go", Sadie said annoyed.

She picked up her muffin and orange juice and left the dining hall. Ben picked up his bagel and apple juice and followed her. As he caught up to her, she stopped.

"Ben why haven't we kissed yet?", Sadie asked.

"Because its not supposed to happen yet, because we want it to be perfect, because first kisses should not be rushed", Ben answered.

Sadie smiled and Ben took her hand and they walked off into the woods. After walking for awhile they came across the lake.

"Lets go swimming", Ben said.

"Ben we aren't wearing swimming suits", Sadie responded.

"And? There is a washer and dryer in the dining hall," Ben answered.

Suddenly Ben threw Sadie in the water, then he got in. Laughing Sadie dunked him and he splashed her. They were having so much fun they didn't know that Ms. Mann was watching them.

"Mr. Harrison, Ms. Hawthorne what are you doing?", Ms. Mann asked.

"I was teaching Sadie water ballet", Ben said almost laughing. Even Ms. Mann cracked a smile at this.

"Well go back to your cabin change your clothes then report back here", Ms. Mann ordered.

Sadie and Ben climbed out of the water and onto the deck. They silently walked to the cabin.

"What happened to my bag"? Sadie asked when she noticed it wasn't there.

"I have no idea", Ben answered.

"Well I don't have anything to wear", Sadie said.

"Here wear these", Ben threw a dark blue shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts at her.

"Really?", Sadie asked.

"Well you can't walk around wet and you don't have time to dry those clothes or anything else to wear", Ben answered.

Sadie walked into the bathroom and put them on. When she came out Ben was dressed in another pair of black shorts and a light blue shirt. They both jogged to the lake, everyone was already there.

"Woah Sadie fashion emergency what happened?", Margaret asked.

"Hal stole my bag and the clothes I was wearing were all wet these are Ben's", Sadie answered.

"You let her borrow your clothes?", Chris asked.

"Uh yea I am her boyfriend", Ben said jealously.

"Hey Chris come over here please", Mallory called. Chris walked over.

"Thanks for that, Ben looked like he wanted to pummel me into pudding", Chris was very appreciative.

"Your welcome", Mallory smiled.

"Kids we will be doing a few treasure hunts this week, and one will be today", Ms. Mann announced. "You will be split into teams, Team 1 and Team 2. Rain, Margaret, Owen, Hal, and Arden will be in Team 1. In Team 2 are Chris, Mallory, Ben, and Sadie. You will need to find a feather, three gold coins, one golden egg, three baby moose models, three golden leafs, and three golden butterflys each. After you find all of these things report back here, now go", Ms. Mann said.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really really sorry but I don't think I'm going to finish this story. I really don't have any inspiration for where it is going to go and I want to take time to write some other things. I'm really sorry for those who wanted me to finish it. But if I ever want to finish it I will. Again I'm sorry but I really don't have inspiration. Thanks to all who read!


End file.
